Mitsuketa yo!
by Zora Tsukihime
Summary: "Tolong jangan membuatku mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin darimu." / Sampai kapankah gadis ini harus menanggung semua rasa sakit itu? Special fict for Sakura's birthday.


Hola—eh? Halo…. _Minna_... Zora kembali lagi dari dunia lain [?] yang sering Zora kunjungi [?] #plak. Sekalinya balik malah nge-_publish_ fict gaje bin pasaran gini XD maaf banget kalo agak kurang bagus #gak tega bilang jelek# dan banyak kekurangannya #nunduk-nundukin kepala.

Fict ini special Zora buat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun gebetan pahlawan kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi? #Di _chidori_ Kakashi# Eh? Salah! Maksud Zora, buat ulang tahunnya Sakura! Meskipun udah telat seminggu lebih, tapi kan lebih baik telat daripada telat banget XD Tapi ini bukan fict _romance_ SakuNaru lho ya, para _Fans_ SakuNaru dimohon dengan sangat jangan kecewa dan meninggalkan fict ini, hehehe. Fict ini juga sebenernya _request_ dari salah satu sahabat NAVERS Zora di twitter XD Eh? Kok malah senyum? :D

**Disclaimer** :

**Naruto ©** Pastinya seperangkat tokoh yang telah saya obrak abrik _image_-nya dibawah ini bukanlah milik saya, karena semuanya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, saya cuman minjem—tanpa pemisi [nyolong dong?]

**Main Pair** : Sakura Haruno X Kakashi Hatake

**Genre** : Romance / Hurt

**Rate** : T

**Special fict for** :

_Sakura_'_s Birthday_

indah_sep11

Semua sahabat dan teman-temanku yang ada dimana-mana [?]

_And of course all readers_

**Warning** : OOC [pastinya], typo [kayaknya], gonta-ganti _Point of View_, Alur maju mundur gak jelas, bahasa campur aduk gak baku, cerita semau gue, ide pasaran dan seperangkat kesalahan-kesalahan nista lainnya!

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Read? Don't Flame Me!**

**Last, Must Review! **[#_tabok-me-if-you-want-but-i'm-so-glad-if-you-don't__-because-I-love-you-all_]

**:_Happy reading_:**

**.**

"_Hora_, Sakura-_chan_. Yang ini aman kok!" ucapnya sambil berjongkok dan menyodorkan sebuah kembang api batang yang baru saja ia nyalakan di hadapan si gadis _pink_.

"Aku takut, _nii-chan_!" protesnya sambil berlari menjauh. Namun sebuah lengan berhasil mengapit tubuh kecil itu dengan mudah.

"Ayolah, coba pegang saja. Nggak sakit kok," pintanya. Sakura tampak mengamati kembang api yang sudah terbakar setengah itu dengan ragu. Melihat api yang berpijar tak beraturan itu membuat rasa ngeri kembali menghampirinya.

"Bisa sia-sia nih datang ke festival musim panas tapi nggak main kembang api," ucapnya memprovokasi. "Ayo kita main, Sakura-_chan_!"

Terbujuk dengan ajakan sederhana itu, perlahan tangan kecil Sakura bergerak untuk menerima kembang api. Tak lama benda berpijar itu sudah berada di genggaman Sakura. Ia menutup mata rapat-rapat, bersiap merasakan panasnya percikan api yang mengenai jari-jarinya. Namun, rasa itu tak kunjung datang.

"Hahaha, buka matamu _donk_, Sakura-_chan_," tawanya sambil menepuk bahu Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa main kalo kamu aja setegang itu. Lihatlah baik-baik apa yang kamu pegang."

Sakura segera membuka matanya, "..._Kirei_," puji Sakura, takjub dengan pijaran api yang bercahaya di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan menyukainya, Sakura-_chan_,"

"_KRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!"_

Alarm berbunyi nyaring. Gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Membuatnya kembali tersadar dari mimpi singkatnya. Mimpi yang merupakan kepingan memori masa lalunya. Suara detikan jam mendominasi indra pendengarannya. Siluet mimpi yang beberapa waktu lalu ia lihat, kembali menghampiri ingatannya. Ia masih terbaring di ranjangnya, namun kedua manik _emerald_-nya kini mengalirkan cairan bening—air mata. Menyusuri wajahnya perlahan, tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Sasori _nii-chan_..."

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Waktu istirahat makan siang telah tiba. Para siswa _Konoha Gakuen_ segera berhamburan keluar kelas sambil membawa _bento_ mereka masing-masing—mencari tempat makan siang favorit mereka. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, kini ia sedang menyantap makan siangnya di taman belakang sekolah bersama salah satu sahabat karibnya.

"_Nee_, _nee_, Sakura-_chan_, sepulang sekolah nanti, Ten-Ten-_san_ dan Temari-_san_ ngajak kita jalan, kamu bisa ikut, kan?" ucap gadis bersurai pirang itu tepat setelah menelan _umeboshi_-nya.

"_Gomen_, Ino-_chan_, sepertinya aku nggak ikut."

"_Hee_? _Nande_?" selidik gadis bernama Ino tersebut.

"Rasanya aku ingin mengunjungi tempat itu," suara Sakura semakin lirih di akhir.

"_Sou ka_, aku mengerti. Ya nggak apa-apa sih kalo kamu nggak bisa ikut. Nanti aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada mereka."

"Hm, _arigatou_."

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Sakura menaiki bus menuju suatu tempat yang sudah sering ia kunjungi. Sesampainya di _shelter_ yang ia tuju, ia segera turun dari bus dan berjalan keluar dari _shelter_ menuju tempat tersebut. Di tangannya, tergenggam sebuket bunga _lilac_ putih, _hyacinth_ putih, dan mawar berwarna merah dan putih—yang sempat ia beli di toko langganannya sebelum menaiki bus.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura telah sampai di depan tempat itu. Di depannya kini, terpampang sebuah gerbang hitam nan kokoh. Tanpa keraguan ia memasuki tempat itu. Sakura sudah hafal betul seluk beluk jalan setapak disana, jadi dia tidak perlu takut tersesat. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan yang terasa sangat lama baginya, Sakura sampai juga di depan sebuah nisan yang berbeda dengan nisan yang lainnya. Terukir sebuah nama yang sangat Sakura kenali di sana.

"Sasori _nii-san_..."

Sakura seolah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Terlalu banyak kerinduan dan kesedihan yang selama ini selalu ia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya. Bahkan sudah terlalu banyak hingga membuat dadanya selalu sesak ketika mengingat kembali sang kakak. Nafas Sakura mulai tidak teratur. Rahangnya mengatup keras, menahan rasa sakit di dada. Dan sungai air mata itu tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia tersengguk pelan.

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Senja mulai tiba, menghiasi pemandangan kota dengan kilauan warna oranye. Banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu senja seperti ini sambil berkumpul bersama keluarga, teman maupun orang yang mereka sayangi. Namun tidak dengan gadis yang menginjak tahun kedua di _Konoha Gakuen_ ini. Ia terlihat sedang terduduk di tepi sungai yang berumput sambil memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Angin yang berhembus, sesekali memainkan baju seragamnya, namun sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Ia masih saja terus menatap sungai yang mengalir tenang—tidak berubah, sama seperti dulu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura kembali mengingat insiden yang pernah ia alami tepat di tempat ini, sebelas tahun yang lalu. Di hari itu, di malam terakhir perayaan _Natsu no Omatsuri_, Sakura yang saat itu masih berusia lima tahun, berhasil melarikan diri dari rumah dan pergi menuju ke tempat bermain kesukaannya bersama sang kakak—di tepi sungai.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit ia berlari, sampailah ia ke tempat yang ia tuju. Di sana tidak ada siapapun—tentu saja. Hanya cahaya redup lampu-lampu jalan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di tempat ini. Sakura menuruni jalan mendekati sungai dengan perlahan, memang tepian sungai ini tidak terlalu curam, namun tetap saja berjalan dengan penerangan yang super minim seperti ini bukanlah hal mudah. Setelah ia menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk, ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas rumput yang tumbuh dengan rapi itu. Ia meletakkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia bawa di samping tubuhnya.

"_Tadaima_..." lirihnya sambil menatap sungai yang mengalir tenang. "Hari ini aku berhasil kabur dari _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_," ucapnya sambil sedikit terkikik. "Aku juga membawa kembang api," Sakura mengeluarkan isi bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi. Ia membakar salah satu kembang api batang itu, percikan api segera berpijar ke segala arah, menerangi gelapnya malam. "Ayo main, _nii-chan_..." ajaknya sambil tersenyum getir, mengingat ia sedang sendirian di sini.

Ia menancapkan kembang api yang sudah terbakar separuh itu ke tanah, dan membakar beberapa batang lagi dan menancapkan semuanya di tanah, membuat suasana menjadi lebih terang. Setelah ia rasa cukup, Sakura kembali terduduk sambil termenung menatap semua kembang api itu. "Indah bukan,_ nii-chan_?" gumamnya. "Ini _hanabi_ yang kubuat khusus untukmu..."

Angin malam berhembus pelan, memainkan surai _pink_ milik Sakura. "Apa _nii-chan_ suka?" tanya Sakura sambil menekuk kakinya, memeluk erat lututnya. Tak ada jawaban—tentu saja. Sorot mata Sakura mulai meredup ketika salah satu kembang apinya habis. "_Nee_, _nii-chan_..." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kenapa kau harus pergi?" sebuah pertanyaan kembali meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Ya, ini sudah tepat seminggu sejak kakak kandung Sakura, Haruno Sasori meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal. Sungguh menyakitkan bagi gadis kecil itu yang harus melihat Sasori, seorang kakak yang sangat Sakura sayangi, meregang nyawa tepat dihadapannya. Dan saat itu, ia bahkan tak mampu melakukan apapun.

"Kenapa _nii-chan_ harus pergi?" pertanyaan itu terulang, namun kali ini suara Sakura mulai bergetar. Sakura mulai menangis pelan, mengenang sosok Sasori. Ia berusaha mencurahkan semua kesedihan yang tak mampu ia tunjukkan di hadapan orang lain. Bahu kecilnya bergetar, tak mampu menahan sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Ia sungguh ingin berteriak saat ini dan meluapkan semuanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tak mampu bersuara, ia hanya mampu menangis dalam diam—kelemahannya, memang.

Di tengah tangisannya, tiba-tiba kaki kanan Sakura kehilangan pijakan dan seketika ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh kecilnya meluncur bebas menuju sungai tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Sakura berusaha meraih sesuatu untuk menahannya, namun ia tidak sempat. Dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu sudah tercebur ke dalam sungai. Sakura tidak bisa berenang, ia berusaha meraih beton di tepian sungai untuk berpegangan, namun tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Tubuh mungil itu perlahan mulai tenggelam, Sakura perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Kesadaran Sakura mulai menghilang.

"_Nii-chan... Apakah kau ingin 'menjemput' ku?_"

"BERTAHANLAH!"

"_BYUUUUR!_" sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar teriakan seseorang. Dan dapat ia rasakan ada yang menggenggam tangan kanannya. Kemudian tubuhnya ditarik menuju permukaan dan dibaringkan di tepian sungai.

"_Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil membenahi _yukata_ Sakura yang sedikit membelit tubuh Sakura. Sakura berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang mengabur. Yang dapat ia lihat di tengah kegelapan saat itu adalah surai perak milik anak itu.

"_Nii-chan_?" lirih Sakura tepat sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Esok harinya, saat Sakura sadar kembali, ia sudah dirawat di rumah sakit. Kedua orang tuanya juga sudah berada disana, menemaninya.

"_Tou-san_ mendapat telepon dari seseorang, katanya kamu kecelakaan dan sudah ada di rumah sakit," ucap Ayah Sakura saat Sakura sudah benar-benar pulih. Sakura langsung teringat akan gelang yang ia kenakan, ya, disana tertera alamat dan nomor telepon rumah, sangat berguna bagi anak kecil sepertinya.

"Lalu, siapa dia, _Tou-san_?"

"_Tou-san_ juga tidak tahu, saat _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sampai di sini, orang yang menyelamatkanmu sudah tidak ada. Para perawat yang melihatnya bilang kalau dia juga masih anak-anak, mungkin anak SMP."

Pandangan mata Sakura masih tidak beralih dari sungai itu, namun pikirannya sedang jauh menerawang, menggali ingatan itu sekali lagi. Ya, sebelas tahun sudah berlalu, namun sampai detik ini juga Sakura masih belum tahu siapa anak yang telah menolongnya saat itu. Hanya surai perak itu satu-satunya yang masih ia ingat dari anak itu.

Tak terasa, langit sudah mulai gelap. Entah sudah berapa jam yang Sakura habiskan di sini. Gadis itu segera beranjak, merapikan seragam sekolah dengan sekadarnya dan menenteng tas selempangnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _nii-chan_..." ucapnya sesaat sebelum melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Bel panjang telah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Para siswa bergegas memasuki kelas masing-masing, tentunya mereka tidak ingin mendapatkan sanksi dari guru hanya karena terlambat masuk kelas. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, dia sekarang sudah duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Buku tugas matematika miliknya pun sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Dia sudah siap menerima pelajaran hari ini.

"_Srek_!" pintu terbuka, para siswa penghuni kelas XI A yang sudah siap memberi salam malah terheran-heran ketika melihat sosok asing memasuki kelas mereka. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

"_Ohayou minna_..." ucap pria itu setelah sampai di depan kelas. "_Hajimemashite_, saya Hatake Kakashi, guru pindahan yang akan menggantikan posisi dari Asuma-_sensei_ sebagai wali kelas kalian. _Yoroshiku_ _ne_."

Sakura mengamati pria itu, terlihat masih muda, tapi yang sangat mencolok adalah rambut jabriknya yang berwarna perak. Jantung Sakura berdegup cepat, bayangan sosok anak itu kembali memasuki pikirannya. _"Surai perak itu, mungkinkah itu dia?"_

"Hatake-_sensei_, Asuma-_sensei_ dimana?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Beliau akan dipindahkan ke sekolah lain, oleh sebab itu saya yang akan menggantikannya," jelas pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun tersebut.

"Kenapa kami tidak diberi tahu dulu, _sensei_?" protes Naruto.

"Ya, memang surat perintahnya keluar terlalu mendadak, jadi harus cepat mencari penggantinya," jawab Kakashi. "Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Kakashi menoleh ke arahnya. "_Anoo_... Apakah _sensei_ pernah tinggal di kota ini sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Kakashi tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu, justru ia malah terus menatap Sakura. Sakura yang merasa pertanyaannya sangat konyol pun mulai salah tingkah.

Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya, "_Ie_. Ini pertama kalinya aku tinggal di sini. _Nande_?"

"_Ie_, _nande mo nai_..." tangan Sakura kembali melipat di atas meja. _"Ternyata bukan dia..."_ batin Sakura sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya ingin mengenal kalian satu per satu. Mulai dari ujung kiri dulu," perintah Kakashi. Dan para siswa mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Sudah satu bulan Kakashi menjadi guru di _Konoha Gakuen_. Ia sudah bisa memahami karakter siswa-siswanya. Dan mereka pun menyambut kehadiran Kakashi dengan baik. Penampilan Kakashi yang tidak membosankan, juga dengan usianya yang masih cukup muda, membuatnya populer di kalangan para siswi. Banyak juga siswi yang 'naksir' pada pria bersurai perak itu. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak dirasakan oleh Sakura.

"Apa semua tugas yang kuberikan sudah terkumpul, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Kakashi saat Sakura meletakkan lembaran-lembaran tugas yang kemarin ia berikan ke kelas XI A.

"Belum, masih ada tiga siswa yang lupa membawanya," jelas Sakura.

"_Sorana_..."

"_Anoo_... Hatake-_sensei_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"_Douzo_..."

"Kenapa _sensei_ sering sekali menyuruhku melakukan banyak hal? Hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh ketua kelas ataupun pengurus kelas. Sedangkan aku bahkan tidak menjabat apapun di kelas. Tapi kenapa _sensei_ sering memintaku melakukan semuanya?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit jengkel. Dia selama ini memang sengaja tidak pernah menerima jabatan menjadi pengurus kelas, karena sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Jadi selama ini kau membantuku dengan terpaksa?" tanya balik Kakashi.

"Yaa... Bukan begitu juga..." Sakura bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Ahaha... Aku tahu kamu bukan pengurus kelas. Tapi ada berbagai alasan mengapa aku lebih memilihmu daripada siswa yang lain," ucap Kakashi sambil tertawa renyah.

"Alasan lain?"

"Ketua kelas XI A adalah Sasuke-_kun_. Memang dia termasuk siswa yang pandai dan bertanggung jawab, namun dia tidak terlalu ulet. Wakil ketua kelas kalian adalah Shikamaru-_kun_, dia memang memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi, namun ia tidak rajin. Dan kamu, menurutku kamu punya semuanya. Nilaimu selalu bagus, ulet, rajin, teliti, perhatian, baik, dan aku suka siswa yang seperti itu."

Sakura tertegun, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memujinya seperti itu. Terlebih lagi itu seorang guru. Tapi... Kalimat terakhir Kakashi terasa ambigu baginya.

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Sakura melihat tubuh Sasori tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Sakura segera beranjak dan berlari ke arah kakaknya itu. Di sentuhnya lengan sang kakak dan mencoba menelentangkan tubuh itu. Dan apa yang ia dapati? Tubuh Sasori yang biasanya bersih tanpa luka sedikitpun kini bersimbah darah. Wajah Sasori yang biasanya menampilkan senyum untuknya kini hanya menampakkan ringisan menahan sakit. Darah pun tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelipis kanan Sasori. Sakura mengguncangkan bahu sang kakak sambil terus memanggil namanya, berharap sang kakak akan baik-baik saja.

Perlahan manik _hazel_ itu terbuka, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan ke arah gadis _pink_ yang sedang panik di hadapannya. Menyadari sang kakak yang tersadar, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasori. Sasori membelai lembut wajah adik tersayangnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau sepertinya memang tidak akan bisa mengekspresikan isi hatimu yang sebenarnya di hadapan orang lain, Sakura-_chan_... Kau terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya di dalam, dan menampilkan hal yang lain di luar."

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasori yang masih menempel di pipinya. Sangat erat, seolah takut jika terlepas. "_Nii-chan_..."

"_Omae wo zutto aishite iru_, Sakura-_chan_..." tangan Sasori terlepas dari wajah Sakura. Manik _hazel_ itu perlahan tertutup. Tubuh itu berhenti bernapas.

"_KRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!"_

Alarm berbunyi nyaring. Membangunkan Sakura dari tidur panjangnya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Nafasnya berderu. Keringat dingin ia rasakan di seluruh tubuh. Bayangan tentang mimpinya barusan kembali memasuki pikiran Sakura. Mimpi yang merupakan serpihan memori kelabu yang terlanjur terukir di hidupnya dengan sangat menyakitkan. Air mata mengalir bebas dari manik _emerald_ miliknya. Dadanya sungguh sesak ketika harus mengingat semua yang terjadi. Gadis itu hanya bisa terisak sendirian.

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Gadis bersurai _pink_ menaiki bus sambil membawa sebuket bunga yang dirangkai dengan cantik. Buket itu ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya. Kali ini ia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti biasa, karena sekarang ini sekolah sedang mengadakan libur musim panas. Sakura mengenakan kaos hitam lengan pendek yang di sesuaikan dengan rok hitam pendek selutut. Dengan sedikit tambahan sabuk putih yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sederhana namun tetap sedap dipandang. Ia turun di _shelter_ tujuan dan segera melangkah ke tempat itu.

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, Sakura segera menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawanya ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang kakak. Sesampainya disana ia berjongkok dan meletakkan bunga itu dengan hati-hati. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit saat kenangan kelam itu kembali terputar di benaknya. Pesan terakhir dari sang kakak, masih ia ingat dengan jelas hingga saat ini.

"_Nii-chan_ benar, aku memang sangat payah dalam mengekspresikan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

Setelah beberapa lama ia berada di depan batu nisan itu, kini saatnya ia untuk kembali. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ia pun pergi. Menunggu bus yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumah. Tak lama bus itu datang. Sakura segera memasuki bus itu. Agak kecewa ketika didapatinya bus itu hampir penuh. Hanya tersisa beberapa kursi kosong di deretan paling belakang. Dengan setengah hati Sakura berjalan menuju ke belakang. Namun ada sosok yang begitu familiar tertangkap indra penglihatannya sedang duduk di deret belakang.

"Hatake-_sensei_?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara, "_Omae_... Sakura-_san_?" ucap Kakashi. Sakura segera duduk di kursi kosong di samping kanan Kakashi.

"Dari mana kamu? Kok hitam-hitam?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku baru saja dari pemakaman. _Sensei_?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Ah... Mumpung masih libur, rencanaku sih hanya jalan-jalan saja, supaya mengenal kota ini lebih baik. Sudah sebulan lebih aku disini, tapi belum sempat keliling kota," keluh Kakashi. "Setelah ini, kamu ada acara?"

"Tidak ada."

"Maukah kamu menemaniku keliling kota? Aku yakin kau sudah sangat mengenal kota ini. Ya, kan?"

"Memang sih, tapi..."

"_Naze ka_? Tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu... Umm, baiklah, tapi _sensei_ harus mentraktirku nanti."

"Beres!"

Dan akhirnya Sakura menemani Kakashi berkeliling kota, menunjukkan tempat-tempat penting, memberitahu makanan khas di beberapa daerah yang tidak akan bisa ditemui di tempat lain, dan berbagai informasi menarik lainnya. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa senja sudah mulai tiba. Kakashi dan Sakura berencana mengakhiri _tour_ dadakan mereka.

"Kamu turun di _shelter_ depan, kan?" tanya Kakashi memastikan. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas hari ini. Mengadakan _tour_ bersamamu memang menyenangkan!" Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi aku masih memiliki satu permintaan lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Maukah kamu menemaniku di _Natsu no Omatsuri_ yang akan mulai digelar lusa? Kan nggak asyik kalau datang sendirian," ucap Kakashi.

Sakura memang tidak memungkirinya, menghabiskan waktu bersama Kakashi belakangan ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Dan ia sendiri sedikit tidak percaya dengan perasaannya sendiri yang sepertinya sudah mulai menerima, bahkan menyukai sosok pria itu. Mungkin karena seringnya mereka bersama, perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Dan tentu saja ia tidak kuasa menolaknya, "Baiklah, _sensei_."

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Malam digelarnya festival musim panas pun tiba. Sakura yang sudah siap pun berangkat ke lokasi festival. Dengan menggunakan _yukata_ putih dengan motif bunga sakura, ia terlihat sangat manis. Di depan pintu masuk festival, terlihat Kakashi yang sedang menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"_Sumimasen_, apakah aku terlambat, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"_Ie_, aku memang yang datangnya terlalu cepat," tawa Kakashi terdengar setelahnya.

"_Are_? Kenapa _sensei_ memakai pakaian itu?" protes Sakura melihat Kakashi yang hanya memakai kemeja putih polos dengan celana jeans hitam.

"Kan lebih santai begini," jawab Kakashi enteng. "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!"

Mereka berdua pun mulai mencoba berbagai permainan yang ada, seperti menangkap ikan dengan jaring kertas yang berakhir dengan kegagalan telak dari mereka berdua.

"Ternyata _sensei_ tidak sehebat yang kubayangkan..." sindir Sakura.

"Kau sendiri juga gagal gitu kok," elak Kakashi.

Lalu mereka beralih ke permainan menembak sasaran dengan senapan. Melihat berbagai hadiah yang terpampang di sana, membuat Kakashi tertarik.

"Kau mau hadiah yang mana, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Kakashi sambil menyiapkan senapannya. Sakura melihat satu per satu hadiah yang ditawarkan. Ada boneka, gantungan kunci, satu set _gundam_, _nendroid_, game PSP, makanan ringan, dan satu set kembang api.

"Aku pilih kembang apinya saja deh," jawab Sakura.

"Kembang api? Baiklah," Kakashi membidik kembang api tersebut. Percobaan pertama meleset, namun di percobaan kedua, peluru berhasil mengenai sasaran. Penjual tersebut pun memberikan hadiahnya kepada Sakura.

"Kau suka kembang api, ya?" tanya Kakashi setelah menelan _takoyaki_-nya. Sakura yang masih mengunyah _takoyaki_-nya pun hanya mengangguk.

"Suka atau sangat suka?"

Sakura menelan _takoyaki_-nya, "Sangat suka. Karena kembang api selalu bisa mengingatkanku tentang _nii-chan_."

"_Nii-chan_? Kau punya kakak laki-laki?"

"Ya. _Nii-chan_ lah yang sudah mengenalkanku pada kembang api. Dan dulu kami sering mengadakan _hanabi_ kecil-kecilan di tempat favorit kami. Sekedar untuk bersenang-senang."

"_Sorana_... Baiklah, ayo kita mainkan kembang api itu!"

Sakura tersentak. Ajakan bermain, sama seperti yang sering Sasori lakukan dulu. Sakura langsung mengiyakan ajakan tersebut. "Aku tahu tempat yang pas buat main kembang api!" ucap Sakura riang.

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Sakura dan Kakashi kini telah sampai di tepi sungai tempat biasa Sakura menghabiskan waktu. Suasana di sini tidak banyak berubah, cahaya lampu jalanlah yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di tempat ini.

"Di sini tidak ada orang, jadi kita bisa bebas bermain kembang api. Dan juga disini lumayan gelap, jadi kembang api akan terlihat lebih indah!"

"Sepertinya kau sering datang ke sini, ya?"

"Iya, ayo bakar kembang apinya, _sensei_!"

Mereka berencana memulai membakar kembang api itu dimulai dari yang paling aman. Yaitu kembang api batang. Setelah itu di sambung dengan kembang api lingkaran dan yang terakhir kembang api air mancur. Meskipun permainan sederhana, mereka tampak sangat menikmatinya.

"_Sensei_, aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya padamu," ucap Sakura sambil memegangi kembang api batangnya. "Bermain kembang api bersama _sensei_ seperti ini, rasanya aku seperti sedang bermain bersama _nii-chan_ lagi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Ya, karena sejak _nii-chan _tiada, aku selalu bermain sendiri di sini. Tapi malam ini aku bersama _sensei_, jadi seperti mengulang masa lalu," jelas Sakura sambil melihat ke langit.

"Jadi kakakmu... Sudah..."

"Ya. _Nii-chan_ meninggal di sebuah kecelakaan tunggal," suara Sakura terdengar begitu pelan. Kakashi yang merasakan perubahan sikap Sakura langsung menatap wajah Sakura. Namun tidak terlihat raut kesedihan disana.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Sakura."

"Hm, _arigatou_, _sensei_."

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Semua kembang api yang mereka miliki sudah habis. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun, tepat sebelum mereka berpisah, Kakashi memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura kepada Sakura.

"Untuk apa ini, _sensei_?"

"Itu tanda terima kasihku karena kamu sudah mau menemaniku tadi. Simpan saja, itu untukmu," dan Kakashi pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Arigatou_..." ucap Sakura pelan. Lalu ia pun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kakashi, menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Sesampainya dirumah, dilihatnya _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ nya sedang berada di ruang tamu, entah membicarakan apa. "_Tadaima_!" ucap Sakura.

Mendengar putri semata wayangnya pulang, Ibu Sakura langsung menghampirinya, "_Okaeri_. Sakura-_chan_, lama sekali perginya? Kamu sudah makan?"

"Sudah, _Kaa-san_. Sekarang aku mau tidur saja, capek, hehe..." ucap Sakura sambil nyengir. Sang Ibu pun hanya bisa membalas senyuman putrinya dan membiarkan dia beristirahat.

Sakura bergegas menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sesampainya di dalam, ia mengunci pintu dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya. Sejak pembicaraan di sungai tadi, Sakura terus mengingat detik-detik kematian Sasori. Sakura tak ingin mengingatnya, namun semua itu terus terbayang di benaknya.

Di hari itu, Sasori datang ke TK tempat Sakura bersekolah untuk menjemput Sakura. Hal ini memang rutin ia lakukan setiap hari, karena tidak mungkin membiarkan anak kecil seperti Sakura pulang ke rumah sendirian. Sepanjang jalan Sakura bercerita tentang apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan selama berada di sekolah tadi, dan Sasori dengan seksama menyimak ocehan adiknya sambil sesekali menanggapinya. Selama di perjalanan, Sakura terus menggenggam tangan Sasori, sudah seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Seantusias apapun Sakura dalam bercerita, ia tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya. Sedangkan Sasori sendiri lebih mudah mengontrol pergerakan adiknya dengan terus bergandengan seperti ini.

Namun ketika sedang melintasi jalan yang sepi, tiba-tiba muncul mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil itu melaju tepat ke arah Sakura. Dengan cekatan, Sasori mendorong Sakura ke sisi jalan yang lain dan ia sendiri mencoba menghindari mobil itu. Namun Sasori tidak mampu menghindarinya. Mobil itu menabrak tubuh Sasori dengan keras. Sasori terpental beberapa meter dari mobil dan menghantam jalan beraspal dengan cukup keras.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang terjatuh di sisi jalan karena dorongan yang terlalu kuat pun berusaha bangkit dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura yang mendapati tubuh Sasori tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Sakura segera beranjak dan berlari ke arah Sasori. Di sentuhnya lengan kiri sang kakak dan mencoba menelentangkan tubuh pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun itu dengan hati-hati. Dan apa yang ia dapati? Tubuh Sasori yang biasanya bersih tanpa luka sedikitpun kini bersimbah darah. Wajah Sasori yang biasanya menampilkan senyum untuknya kini hanya menampakkan ringisan menahan sakit. Darah pun tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelipis kanan Sasori.

Sakura menoleh ke arah mobil itu. Ia menatap tajam si pengemudi yang terlihat... _Mabuk_. Pengemudi itu tidak segera turun dari mobilnya. Bahkan seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, dia malah memutar balikkan mobilnya dan melaju kencang menjauhi Sasori dan Sakura. Dia kabur.

Sakura kembali menoleh ke Sasori dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sang kakak sambil terus memanggil namanya, berharap sang kakak akan baik-baik saja. Perlahan manik _hazel_ itu terbuka, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan ke arah gadis _pink_ yang terlihat panik di hadapannya. Menyadari sang kakak yang tersadar, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasori. Sasori membelai lembut wajah adik tersayangnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau sepertinya memang tidak akan bisa mengekspresikan isi hatimu yang sebenarnya di hadapan orang lain, Sakura-_chan_... Kau terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya di dalam, dan menampilkan hal yang lain di luar."

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasori yang masih menempel di pipinya. Sangat erat, seolah takut jika terlepas. "_Nii-chan_..."

"Lihatlah, raut wajahmu bahkan tidak berubah banyak dalam situasi seperti ini. Setidaknya tunjukkan wajah sedihmu itu untukku, satu kali saja. Tapi..." Sasori mengusap cairan bening yang mengalir di wajah Sakura. "Kenapa matamu berair? Apakah ini air mata? Apakah kau sedang menangis? Aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis di hadapanku, Sakura-_chan_. Lalu, apakah akan terlihat seperti ini ketika kau menangis? Menangis tanpa ekspresi kesedihan?"

"Aku..."

"Meskipun sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai wajah bahagiamu itu. Oleh sebab itu, aku pinta padamu, sembunyikanlah emosimu dan tersenyumlah di hadapan semua orang seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin terlihat lemah? Maka, ketika kau merasakan kesedihan, pendam saja di dalam hati. Tunjukkan kalau kau tegar, maka kau tidak akan terlihat lemah. Tersenyumlah, terutama di hadapan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_, kau mau, kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Ya, _nii-chan_. Akan kulakukan!" Sasori tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

"_Omae wo zutto aishite iru_, Sakura-_chan_..." tangan Sasori terlepas dari wajah Sakura. Manik _hazel_ itu perlahan tertutup. Tubuh itu berhenti bernapas. Dan dapat Sakura rasakan denyut nadi Sasori yang berada di tangan yang ia genggam erat kini lenyap.

Sakura masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Ingatan itu kembali melukai hatinya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa sesak di dada. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sasori untuk selalu terlihat baik-baik saja di luar. Meskipun terkadang batinnya tersiksa, namun ia harus bisa mengendalikan kesedihannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang di sekitarnya menjadi khawatir akan dirinya. Satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia tempuh adalah menyembunyikan semua kesedihannya, semua masalahnya, semua amarahnya.

Dan untuk memenuhi keinginan Sasori, Sakura hanya menangis dan menampakkan kesedihan serta sisi lemahnya hanya di hadapan Sasori. Dan ia bisa melakukannya ketika sedang sendirian. Sakura percaya Sasori akan terus bersamanya. Oleh sebab itu, dia hanya akan memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya di saat tak ada orang lain yang melihat, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Menangis dalam diam, meraung dalam sunyi.

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Libur musim panas telah usai. Para siswa sudah kembali ke sekolah. Kegiatan belajar mengajar pun sudah berjalan seperti biasa. Namun ada yang membuat suasana sekolah belakangan ini menjadi berbeda menurut Sakura. Ya, kebersamaannya dengan Kakashi membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang lain, bukan lagi persahabatan antara guru dengan murid, tetapi ia menyadari jika rasa cinta sudah tumbuh di hatinya. Ia sadar jika sangat konyol jika sampai jatuh cinta pada guru yang sempat dijengkelinya itu. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, ia telah terjerat oleh pesona pria bersurai perak tersebut.

Namun semuanya harus kandas bahkan sebelum dimulai. Ya, Sakura mendengar kabar dari beberapa siswi yang sempat 'mengincar' Kakashi jika pria itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Sakura sangat terpukul mendengarnya. Ia pikir sosok Kakashi tidak memiliki kekasih, karena sekian lama mereka bersama, tak pernah ia melihat wanita yang terindikasi menjadi kekasihnya.

Bel panjang tanda sekolah telah usai pun berbunyi. Sakura yang mencoba menghindari Kakashi beberapa hari ini pun ingin segera pulang, supaya tidak perlu bertemu dengan pria tersebut. Namun ternyata Kakashi sudah menunggunya di koridor kelas. Kakashi yang melihat Sakura pun memanggilnya.

"Kau kenapa? Aku tak melihatmu beberapa hari ini, apakah kamu sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

"_Yokatta_... Kukira kamu sakit. Tidak lucu kalau ada muridku yang sakit."

"_Memang_ _benar, aku bagi Hatake-sensei hanyalah seorang murid, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih,_" batin Sakura.

"Sakura-_san_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi yang heran karena Sakura terus-terusan terdiam.

"Kalau aku sama saja seperti siswa yang lain, tolong jangan membuatku mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin darimu, _sensei_," ucap Sakura seraya pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Sakura terus berlari menjauh, hanya satu tempat yang bisa ia tuju di saat perasaanya sedang kacau seperti ini. Ya, tepi sungai favoritnya. Sesampainya disana Sakura langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan dan mulai terisak. Ia tumpahkan kesedihannya di hadapan Sasori, di tempat ini. Sakit—hatinya terasa sakit. Sampai kapan ia harus terus merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini?

Sakura memeluk lututnya dengan erat, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya. Semua kenangannya bersama Kakashi satu per satu hadir di benaknya. Sejak pertemuan pertama, _tour_ dadakan sampai festival musim panas. Semuanya bagaikan video yang diputar ulang di dalam kepalanya.

"_Drap_! _Drap_!" terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin mendekat.

"Sakura-_san_!" Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang sudah begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Hatake-_sensei_..." sedangkan Kakashi sendiri sedang bergegas berlari mendekati Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kesini," ucap Kakashi. "Sebenarnya apa masalah yang membebanimu?"

"_Sensei_. _Sensei_-lah masalahku," ucap Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Ayo kita bicarakan," ajak Kakashi menenangkan.

"Aku... Aku sendiri yang sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Lalu sekarang aku sendiri yang patah hati karenamu," air mata Sakura mengalir sudah. Ini kedua kalinya ia menangis di hadapan orang lain. Sungguh berat mengatakan hal ini pada Kakashi.

"Kenapa patah hati karenaku?"

"Karena _sensei_ sudah mempunyai kekasih! Dan aku tidak tahu itu. Aku tidak ingin menghianati perasaanku sendiri dengan selalu meyakinkan diriku kalau aku tidak cinta padamu. Tapi ini sangat menyakitkan!" suara Sakura bergetar di akhir kalimat.

"Kalau _sensei_ memang sudah memiliki seseorang yang _sensei_ cintai, kenapa _sensei_ sangat baik padaku selama ini?" Sakura meremas ujung rok seragamnya dengan kuat. Sedangkan Kakashi masih terdiam mendengarkan curahan hati gadis _pink_ itu.

"Aku senang _sensei_ mempercayakanku akan beberapa hal. Aku senang _sensei_ bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Kupikir akhirnya _sensei_ memberikanku kesempatan. _Demo_... Jika aku tahu ini akan terjadi, aku berharap _sensei_ tetap bersikap acuh padaku. Jika _sensei_ melakukannya, maka aku tak perlu merasakan sakit karena mencintaimu, atau merasakan kesedihan saat tahu _sensei_ telah memiliki seseorang yang _sensei_ cintai, atau bahkan mencoba membandingkanmu dengan _nii-san_! "

Kakashi mengerti sudah apa masalah yang kini tengah dialami Sakura. "Sakura, kuberi tahu ya," Kakashi membelai surai _pink_ milik Sakura, "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"_Uso_..."

"Aku serius. Aku bilang pada siswi lain kalau aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai, agar mereka tidak menggangguku lagi. Kau tahu sendiri bukan?" Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Lagipula, kalau kau mencintaiku, kamu bakal repot, lho. Karena kita tidak akan bebas berduaan di depan semua orang. Apa kamu bisa begitu terus sampai kau lulus nanti? Apa kamu yakin bisa bertahan selama itu?" Kakashi menatap mata Sakura _intens_.

"Aku pasti bisa bertahan, karena aku mencintai _sensei_!"

Kakashi menghela napas—lega, "Baiklah, aku kalah. Seharusnya aku yang lebih dahulu mengungkapkan perasaan ini, bukannya kamu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sejak aku menyelamatkanmu dari sungai ini."

Sakura tersentak, "Maksudmu? Kau anak laki-laki itu?"

"Ya, maaf saat itu aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah sakit. Itu memang pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, tapi entah kenapa, aku sangat yakin sudah menemukan tambatan hatiku di hari itu. Dan aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, disini."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia, ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Apalagi sampai jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Ia lantas memeluk erat Kakashi, "_Mitsuketa yo_!"

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

**_Side Story_**

**.**

Hari itu aku sedang berkeliling kota sendirian. Aku sengaja meminta kakek untuk mengijinkanku keluar sebentar. Setidaknya menikmati malam terakhirku di Konoha. Siapa tahu aku tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini, bukan? Karena esok pagi aku sudah harus berada di Suna. Memang aku baru saja tinggal di Konoha selama dua hari, tapi suasana kota yang menyenangkan membuatku nyaman berada di sini.

Entah berapa lama aku sudah berjalan menyusuri jalan yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui ujungnya, kusadari jika aku telah tiba di sebuah tepi sungai besar yang membelah kota ini menjadi dua. Namun kupikir sia-sia pergi ke tempat ini saat malam hari seperti ini, karena tak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat—gelap gulita.

Baru saja aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku menjauh, aku melihat percikan cahaya dari arah bawah. Kulihat cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah kembang api yang dimainkan oleh seorang gadis. Entah kenapa aku malah jadi tertarik untuk mengamatinya. Kulihat gadis itu menancapkan kembang api yang tadi ia genggam ke tanah dan membakar kembang api yang baru. Dan lagi-lagi gadis itu menancapkannya ke tanah. Terus berulang hingga kembang api yang tertancap semakin banyak dan membuat suasana disekitarnya menjadi lebih terang.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, kulihat gadis itu duduk sambil menekuk lututnya. Samar-samar kulihat wajah mungilnya, meskipun sedikit terhalang surai _pink _miliknya. Ia seperti sedang berbicara, namun aku sama sekali tidak dapat mendengarnya. Suasana kembali sunyi, bahkan suara angin yang menerpa rambut perak-ku dapat kudengar.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat gadis itu seperti terjungkal dan meluncur bebas ke arah sungai. Aku segera berlari menuruni lereng menuju gadis itu. Namun sepertinya aku masih kurang cepat, gadis itu sudah tercebur ke dalam sungai.

"BERTAHANLAH!" pekikku ketika melihat tubuh kecil itu semakin hilang ditelan air. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung melompat ke sungai dan mencoba meraih tubuhnya. Aku berhasil menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan segera menariknya ke permukaan. Dengan susah payah aku menariknya ke tepi sungai.

Kubaringkan tubuh itu di atas rerumputan. Kulihat ia masih bernapas, namun kedua matanya terpejam. "_Daijoubu desu ka_?" ucapku sambil melonggarkan kain _yukata_ yang dia kenakan, karena sepertinya kain bercorak hitam itu telah melilit tubuhnya. Perlahan kulihat ia membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan iris _emerald_ yang indah. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendunya. Aku terpana untuk beberapa saat.

"_Nii-chan_?" ucapnya sangat pelan, namun masih bisa aku tangkap. Gadis itu pingsan setelah mengatakan itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku menatap tubuh basah kuyub itu. Hingga aku melihat sebuah benda yang melingkar di tangan kirinya—gelang identitas.

"Sakura Haruno. Perfektur XX nomor XX Konoha. 092-817-XXXX," aku segera membaca tulisan yang terpatri di gelang itu. Aku tidak tahu dimana alamat itu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha yang tadi sempat kulewati. Sesampainya disana aku langsung menyerahkan gadis itu ke para perawat. Tidak kuhiraukan tubuhku yang kini mulai kedinginan karena basah kuyub. Tak kupedulikan tatapan heran dari penghuni Rumah Sakit. Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah untuk membuat gadis itu selamat. Kulihat mereka begitu cekatan dalam memberikan pertolongan pertama pada gadis itu. Dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah bisa dipindahkan ke kamar pasien.

Aku memasuki ruangannya. Kulihat ia tertidur pulas dengan selimut putih bersih yang menutup tubuh mungilnya sebatas leher. Wajahnya itu entah kenapa selalu membuat dadaku berdebar. Namun ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk terpana. Aku segera melepas gelang yang melingkar di tangan kiri gadis itu dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari letak telepon umum. Setelah menemukannya, aku segera menekan beberapa tombol angka seperti yang tertera di gelang itu.

Nada tunggu terdengar dari telepon. Aku menunggu dengan tenang, hingga terdengar suara pria dari seberang, "_Sumimasen_, apa benar ini kediaman dari Haruno Sakura?" tanyaku langsung.

"Ya, ada keperluan apa, ya?"

"Anak itu mengalami kecelakaan. Saat ini ia sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tolong pihak keluarga segera datang ke sini."

"_Nani_?! Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana," dan sambungan pun terputus.

Aku meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu dan berjalan kembali ke ruangan dimana gadis itu dirawat. Masih tidak ada yang berubah, dia masih belum bangun dari tidurnya. Aku mendekati gadis itu dan memakaikan kembali gelang identitas miliknya. Aku melihat ke jam duduk berwarna putih di atas meja di samping ranjang pasien. Pukul 9.28. Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah kakek. Ponselku pasti sudah tidak bisa digunakan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Aku menatap gadis itu lagi, "_Jaa_... Sakura," dan aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar.

**.**

**_:_Mitsuketa yo_:_**

**.**

Sebelas tahun telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sakura. Aku mendapat surat tugas dari dinas pendidikan, di surat itu diberitahukan bahwa aku telah dipindah tugaskan untuk mengajar di sebuah sekolah menengah atas di Konoha. Aku senang karena bisa kembali ke kota itu, membuatku teringat dengan gadis yang pernah aku selamatkan dulu. Namun aku ragu bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang telah berhasil menawan hatiku itu.

Hari pertamaku mengajar di Konoha Gakuen pun tiba. Aku memasuki kelas yang akan aku ampu sepanjang tahun ini. Wajah bingung para siswa menyambut kedatanganku. Itu wajar saja, karena memang surat perintah itu keluar terlalu mendadak. Pasti para siswa juga belum mengetahuinya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sambil memperkenalkan diri. Aku sengaja menawarkan sesi pertanyaan bagi para siswa yang mungkin ingin bertanya.

Salah seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kudapati seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ sebahu sedang menatapku. Mata _emerald_ itu, kembali membuatku terpana. Apakah itu benar dirinya? Ya, itu pasti dia. Entah kenapa, aku sangat yakin dialah gadis yang membuatku terpikat selama ini.

Sebelas tahun telah berlalu. Hei, itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat! Tapi... Sekarang dia berdiri di sini, di hadapanku. Tak pernah terbayangkan hari seperti ini akan datang. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku bisa melihatmu lagi.

"Mitsuketa_ yo, Sakura._"

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**Zora** : Hoaaaaaaaaaammm... *nguap lebar*

**Nichi** : He? Tumben kamu tenang gini? Biasanya kamu heboh sendiri tiap fict mu selesai.

**Zora** : Nichi... Aku ngantuk... Aku pusing... Aku laperrrrr...

**Nichi** : Salahmu sendiri yang keasyikan ngetik sampai gak tidur semalam suntuk! Lihat! Sekarang udah jam berapa?

**Zora **: *nengok jam* JAM EMPAT PAGIIIII?

**Nichi **: *nutupin kuping* Dan kamu hari ini masih harus sekolah. Nah, kalo udah begini kamu mau apa? Mau minjem matanya siapa? Matamu udah bengkak tuh, hitam pula *nyodorin cermin*

**Zora **: *liat ke cermin* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _SADAKO_!

**Nichi** : _BAKA_! ITU WAJAHMU SENDIRI! *moles kepala Zora*

**Zora ** : _Ittai yo_... *megangin kepala*

**Kakashi **: Akhirnya aku mendapatkan peran yang cukup penting di fict ini. *senyum bahagia*

**Zora **: Yaa, berterima kasihlah kepadaku... *bicara setengah tidur*

**Nichi** : Tidak usah besar kepala!

**Sakura **: Aku sering banget nangis disini deh... Apa bener ini spesial buat hari ultah ku? Kok rasanya aku dianiaya lahir dan batin selama pembuatan cerita deh

**Nichi **: Yah, begitulah si _Author_. Labil! Suka nyiksa _Chara_!

**Zora **: Ehehehe... Terima kasih... Jadi tersanjung aku...

**Nichi **:Itu bukan pujian! *banting mobil tetangga* Kayaknya ada yang nggak beres sama anak ini...

**Sasori** : Sakura, kupikir kamu masih lebih beruntung. Coba kau bandingkan denganku. Baru sekali ini aku di culik Zora dari markas untuk main di salah satu ceritanya. Tapi... Di penampilan pertamaku, aku malah jadi _Chara_ yang udah mati.

**Sakura** : Iya juga, ya. Yang sabar ya, Sasori-_san_!

**Sasori** : Kalau tau begini aku lebih baik tidak menerima permintaan Zora dan ikut ibadah harian bersama Hidan deh. Kan dapet pahala.

**Sakura** : Emangnya Hidan-_san_ kalo beribadah itu kayak gimana?

**Sasori** : Ya duduk bersila sambil meneriakkan "Dewa Jashin!" terus menerus selama tiga jam tanpa henti.

**Nichi** : _Aliran sesat..._

**Sakura** : _Konyol..._

**Kakashi** : _Nggak masuk akal..._

**Shikamaru** : _Merepotkan..._

**Nichi** : Zora, ini saatnya kamu menceritakan _behind the scene_ dari fict ini

**Zora** : _Hai_... *jawab sambil setengah merem*

Sebenernya fict ini adalah sebuah _request_ dari salah satu sahabat NAVERS Zora di twitter. Maaf kalau fict nya malah jadi ancur banget gini. Romance nya gak terasa pula. _Gomen_... ,

Dan sebenernya juga alur fict ini udah Zora selesein di pertengahan bulan lalu. Dan rencananya bakal aku _publish_ di tanggal 28, tepat di hari ultahnya Sakura. Tapi... Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi di bulan Maret kemarin. Mulai dari perginya _Obaa-san_, tegangnya penilaian permainan gitar, datangnya UTS, sampai diadakannya LatGab PMR. Semua datang silih berganti, membuat Zora kuwalahan deh. Kurasa Maret tahun ini adalah Maret yang paling kelam selama 16 tahun Zora bernapas di dunia. Alhasil, Zora tidak bisa membuat fict ini tepat waktu.

Nah, berhubung semuanya sudah usai, kemarin malam Zora mulai mengetik fict ini. Saking asyiknya ngetik, Zora jadi lupa waktu. Padahal Zora mulai ngetiknya sekitar jam tujuh malam, tapi baru selesai sekitar jam setengah lima pagi. Zora gak bohong deh. Fict ini langsung selesai dalam semalam, tapi... Zora jadi nggak tidur semalaman. Bahkan _lappie_ Zora sampe panas banget. Padahal nih, jam setengah enam Zora harus udah berangkat ke sekolah. Nah lho? Siapa yang nggak panik coba? Udah siangnya nggak pernah tidur, e eh malah malemnya gak tidur juga.

Alhasil hari itu Zora berangkat ke sekolah dengan penampilan yang kacau balau. Rambut kusut, mata hitam dan bengkak serta seragam sekolah yang berantakan. Untung saja hari Jum'at, setidaknya ini hari pendek. Tapi meskipun begitu, selama di sekolah Zora sama sekali nggak _connect_ deh. Bicara nglantur, jalan sempoyongan, udah persis _Zombie_ mabuk pokoknya. Apalagi waktu pelajaran TIK, naik ke lantai dua aja Zora lakuin dengan penuh perjuangan. Perjalanan berangkat dan pulang sekolah pun bagaikan perjuangan hidup-mati, karena Zora musti tahan ngantuk mati-matian. Sungguh pengalaman yang tak terlupakan!

Tapi, meskipun fict ini udah siap _publish_ sejak kemarin, Zora baru sempet publish malam ini. Soalnya ada berbagai halangan dan rintangan yang harus Zora lalui terlebih dahulu XD #ciaelah, sok banget bahasanya# Ah, tak apa lah, yang penting fict ini bisa tersaji di hadapan para readers.

Sebenernya lagi, bagian yang Sakura buka-bukaan tentang perasaannya ke Kakashi itu, Zora terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan anime **Sword Art Online** episode 22. Di akhir episode itu memperlihatkan adegan dimana Suguha mengatakan isi hatinya pada Kirito alias Kazuto. Waktu pertama kali Zora nonton episode itu, nyesek banget rasanya T_T

**Zora** : Yap itulah _behind the scene_ fict kali ini.

**Sasori** : Dasar _author_ yang ceroboh

**Sakura** : Lain kali kalo mau ngetik, pasang alarm dulu, biar nggak keterusan ngetiknya sampe semalam suntuk lagi.

**Zora** : ...

**Sakura** : *nengok ke arah Zora* eh? Kok tidur?

**Nichi** : *nyamperin Zora en nyeret paksa Zora ke kamar mandi* Ini bukan saatnya tidur! Masih ada sekolah yang harus kau hadiri!

**Kakashi** : _Yare-yare_... _Yosh_! Berhubung si _Author_ udah kehilangan kesadaran, lalu Nichi juga lagi sibuk menyambung nyawa Zora supaya bisa ke sekolah [?], kali ini aku yang akan menutup fict ini. Yang pertama, terima kasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya abal ini. Yang kedua, terima kasih lagi karena sudah bersedia mendengarkan curhatan gak jelas dari Zora. Yang ketiga, maafkan Zora kalau anda menemui typo, karena berbagai alasan yang sudah tertera diatas. Lalu yang terakhir, _review please_! ^_^

**Sakura** : _Matta ne_...

**Sasori** : _Jaa_..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April 5****, 201****4**

**20****14****年****4****月****5****日**

**23.37 WIB**


End file.
